Twists
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: The alternate Jack and Sam spend some time in the space ship...


**Twists**

Spoilers- S8 Moebius 1 + 2  
Disclaimer- None of the characters mentioned within this piece of fanfiction belong to me. I do this purely for my own amusement.  
Note- this is a Sam/Jack fic, it's just Geek Sam and Alt Jack  
xxx

The harsh Egyptian sun beat down on a lone figure trudging through the desert. The hot sand crunched under Jack's boots. Grumbling to himself, Jack fished around in one of vest pockets for his last piece of gum.

Damn woman. She hadn't been answering his hail for the last hour.

"Sam!"

Jack scrambled up the sand dune and half skidded down the other side.

"Sam!"

Ra had only fled Earth six months ago. Only last month a small party of Jaffa loyal to him was found waiting and plotting for his return.

Jack stomped around to the open hatch of the ship. Much to his very not surprise, there Sam stood. Her vest, complete with radio and sidearm, was draped casually on one of the chairs. Between her teeth she held a pen. In one hand was a flat glass-like panel. With the white plastic-like stylus she scratched something on the panel. The whole thing didn't make a lick of sense to Jack, but it obviously made sense to Sam.

"Samantha Carter."

Sam jumped, dropping the stylus. "Jack," she gasped. "You scared the daylights out of me."

"I know! You were so wrapped up in your work you weren't paying attention to your surroundings," Jack said angrily.

Sam looked guilty at her abandoned vest and blushed. "Oops."

Jack sighed, all his anger draining out of him at the sight of Sam nervously, and guiltily, chewing on her bottom lip and peering up at him through her eyelashes.

"Oy." Jack pulled her into a hug. "You have to be more careful, honey. We don't know what else is out here. I tried radioing you but you didn't answer."

Sam snuggled into his embrace. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just… this is so fascinating. It's so far beyond anything we have. I've been trying to figure it out but it's like a caveman trying to figure out how a satellite works."

"Well, you were the one who wanted to destroy it in the first place. I know," Jack said, fore stalling any protest, "this isn't the most intellectually stimulating place. Daniel's in heaven and Teal'c feels at home, but you need something to work that enormous brain of yours. A challenge."

Sam plucked at his lapels. "You challenge me."

Jack smirked. "I meant intellectually, not physically. But if you're going to insist…"

"I think I'm going to have to."

Jack brushed his lips against hers. "Sweet."

xxxxx

Sam had to wonder how he did it. Jack just had this ability to make her mind completely stop working. It was strange, in a good way, to have her normally frantic mind quiet. No one had ever been able to do that before.

"Jack… maybe we shouldn't… do this here."

Jack leaned her back against the time travel device in the back of the ship, placing one hand on either side to trap her.

"I'm sick of Daniel interrupting," he mumbled against her neck. "You look so sexy in BDUs."

Sam ran her hands through his hair. "I love your hair."

"I feel sorry for the other Jack."

Sam pulled back to look Jack in the eye. "Why?"

Jack cupped her face. "He was Lieutenant Colonel Carter's CO. Your dad was a general. You know about the regulations."

"You think he loves her?"

"How could he not? I just don't know how he could have stayed away from the other you. Walking around the base; wearing BDUs; all that techno babble. I bet you'd make a great soldier. God, you are so hot."

"You look so good in class As."

Jack swooped in, bending Sam back. He could almost imagine they were back in Cheyenne Mountain and that this was the General's office. Sam leant back against that large desk as he-

Sam pulled away, her eyes wide with panic. "What's that noise?"

A loud mechanic hum filled the ship.

"What noise?" Jack refused to be swayed from his task.

Sam looked over at the lit up console and gasped. She pushed at Jack's shoulders.

Jack finally pulled away from Sam and glanced over at the console. "Aw, crap."

Sam stared down at the device she was currently perched on. Quickly she scrambled off it.

Jack hurried over to the pilot's chair and slid into it. "I thought you could only start this thing from here!"

"So did I!"

The frantic chatter in Arabic made Jack's head snap up. "Sam!"

Sam rushed over. She stared at the group of people crowded around the ship, staring in at them and whispering, pointing fingers at the space ship that had mysteriously appeared. They were definitely not there before, and even if they were, they definitely should not have been wearing modern clothes. And there weren't buildings here a few minutes ago.

Sam looked back over at the time travel device. "You were thinking of the future weren't you?"

A guilty look flashed over Jack's face. "Well…"

"You activated the time travel function."

Jack sighed. "Dammit. And it's not working now, but I was able to cloak the ship."

The crowd outside gasped in astonishment.

Sam was anxiously pulling out panels and running the stylus along them. "Try it now."

Jack laid his hands on the console and concentrated. He cracked an eye open and let out an irritated breath. "Nope."

The confused crowd had started to move closer, determined to find out what had happened.

"Sam, leave it," Jack ordered. "We've got to get out of here. The locals are getting restless."

Jack grabbed the handles and guided the ship into the air. Sam stumbled over to the co-pilot's chair.

"Where are we going?"

Jack frowned. "The mountain. I guess we're going to see if the other you does have a boyfriend after all."

xxx

end.


End file.
